


A Young Head Boy Caught Up In a Book

by lysanatt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, First Time D/s, M/M, No penetrative sex, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: Lucius is reading aloud from Marquis de Sade's 120 Journées... for his young friend, and Severus is appalled. Later they both seem to take a particular interest in a part describing tied-up young men - after Lucius has clarified one or two things regarding the subject and the Marquis' writing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quote from _Les 120 Journées de Sodome ou Lécole du Libertinage_ by de Sade.
> 
> Severus might be underage in your country, however, not in mine, so if you want to stay above the 18+ limit, do not read.

' _...hands wander over the surface, scouting the terrain, probing the geography, sometimes creating a more consolidated effect, sometimes attempting to give it a more generous cast, compressing here, broadening there._

_'The hole is ample, very ample,' says he, 'appearances attest a furious sodomistical prostitution.'_

_'Alas, Monsieur,' I concede, 'we are living in an age when men are so capricious that in order to please them, one must indeed be prepared for virtually anything, and consent to it all.' Whereupon I feel his mouth glue itself hermetically to my arsehole, and his tongue strive to penetrate into the chasm_ -'

 

'Malfoy! That is disgusting!'

'If you would refrain from interrupting when I am reading aloud to you, you might have found out licking the arse can give great pleasure. I was under the impression you were interested in the Dark Arts, and Marquis de Sade _is_ very dark.'

'But... Lucius... it really doesn't have much to do with magic!'

'Doesn't it? I am certain I can convince you of the opposite.'

Severus turned in the Head Boy's large bed, crumbling the bedspread. 'You are truly convinced that the horrors the Marquis describes are pleasurable? I can't see how torturing young women can be especially arousing, if you ask me. And I definitely disagree with you about the magic!'

'And I didn't ask you. De Sade didn't write erotica as such, Severus. He ventured into this to provoke, some of it was even political, since the man detested the church and the king. Of course the fact that he was arrested for having performed sodomy indicates that he _did_ indulge, and even needed it, since sodomy was punished by death in France at the time. Lust is a powerful feeling, and sooner or later you will understand that sex holds its own magic.'

'You seem very interested in De Sade's life and works, Lucius. And he's even a Muggle! Maybe there is something you haven't yet told me? About you, I mean?'

The bed squeaked as Lucius sat down on it, the old book still in hand. He put it down on the small, wobbly bedside table before he spoke again. 'There are many things I haven't told you, my ignorant Severus, and many I would like to tell you - or show you.' He leaned over Severus to kiss him softly, and the slightly rosy cheeks combined with the fast breathing gave the boy away. 'You _did_ think it was arousing, didn't you? Some of it. Not the torture, obviously, but the passages where young men are tied up and taken by the older men?' Lucius moved a hand up Severus' thigh, enjoying the slight tremble of the slender limb. 'Admit it. There is no shame in it, Severus. That is how sex works at times, one leads, the other agrees to be led.'

Severus moved closer, turning on his stomach, maybe trying to hide the erection Lucius was certain stood proud between his legs. Shirt and jumper and trousers covered it, but Lucius was sure. His young boyfriend - they were still not lovers - was aroused, just as Lucius planned him to be. Severus might be too young to take to bed properly, too young to fuck - even though Lucius suspected that, when the time came, it wouldn't be as much about the physical pleasure, but about the fact that he wanted Severus very much. Not yet, though. Not yet. They would make love when they were both ready.

Nothing prevented him from preparing them for it, however, making Severus understand and long for the pleasures of the flesh, and the variety of them.

Slowly, Lucius pushed Severus on his back. 'Tell me,' he purred, 'You are hard now, aren't you?' Lucius had no problem recognising the tell-tale bulge in Severus' trousers.

Severus almost startled. 'You are not going to... I won't-'

'I know, Severus. Calm down. Just work with me here, I want to teach you something.' Lucius stroked Severus' shoulder softly, inoffensively. 'We are going to sleep together when you want to, not before. But until then, let me teach you. All I want is to kiss you and play with your nipples.'

'Promise? Do... you want to open...' Severus looked insecure, as if he didn't trust Lucius.

It almost made Lucius sad. Trust... that was important between lovers, and Lucius did intend to make Severus his, sooner or later. But he could wait. Severus would be worth it. 'I do,' he said. 'Just the shirt. I swear I'll do nothing else.'

Severus didn't reply but just sat up and pulled the jumper over his head. 'All right.' He leaned back into the bed, looking a bit anxious, as if Lucius were to try out any disgusting sadistic pleasure he could think of on Severus' unsuspecting body.

'Shhh.' Lucius lay down, leaning on one elbow, just watching Severus lie there, so young and insecure and so very attractive. 'I'll stop if you tell me to. I promise.' When Severus just nodded, Lucius began unbuttoning the boy's shirt. 'Put your arms over your head,' he murmured. 'Keep them there. You can't take them down. Not unless you want me to stop.' Lucius kissed Severus' pink lips when he hesitated. 'Just play this game with me,' he said. 'As long as you find it pleasurable I have the power to keep you like that, unable to touch me. If you want your power back, you just take your arms down, and it will be you who decide.' Does that sound fair?'

Lucius' hand had reached naked skin, and Severus just hissed. 'I take that as a confirmation,' Lucius smiled. 'Now, imagine the boys in the book... tied up... powerless, just waiting for their older lovers to decide what to do with them... that is what I want to do to you, feel how you are in my power. But I would not want to do it without you agreeing to it. I would not abuse you, just give you pleasure.'

'Mhmmm,' Severus just groaned, partly agreeing, partly distracted by Lucius' fingers on his chest.

'So if we pretend now, that you are tied up for me, you can't do anything, you will have to wait for me, have to enjoy what pleasures I give you...'

'Yes...' Severus' eyes were wide and soft, his lips kissable and inviting.

'I would want you tied up... pulling your ropes... naked... I could touch you all over your body, I would love to, Severus... your legs... so perfect and long... slowly sliding my hands up until I could touch your cock, wrap my hand around it...'

Severus made a decidedly undignified mewling sound.

'You would like that? Lying in my bed waiting for me to lick your nipples... to move down further, to take your cock in my mouth, just for a little, until you were moving restlessly, begging for more... Then I'd let go of it, maybe move up to kiss you, softly, slowly, intensely...'

'Yes! Oh...' Severus was squirming now, trying hard to keep his hands where Lucius had asked him to keep them.

Lucius was very aware of them, the arms. The moment Severus moved them down, he would have to stop this delicious play, otherwise the boy would never trust him enough to play the game with him again, and he wouldn't risk that. Games of power heightened the sexual tension and the experience for Lucius, even if he was young he already knew that. And taught properly, Severus could be the perfect partner, that much was clear. Even if Severus wasn't fully aware of it, aware of how he felt, those games indeed held a deep attraction to him, Lucius could sense it, see it, in the way Severus had reacted.

Lucius leaned over Severus' chest, looking briefly at him before he licked a peaking nipple.

Severus cried out. 'Lucius... oh!' But the arms stayed over his head.

'You liked that, hm?' Lucius did it again, once more making the boy moan and squirm. Severus didn't reply, just arched up, as if to ask Lucius to continue. It was the sign for Lucius to begin an onslaught on Severus' naked chest. He sucked Severus' nipples, pinched them slightly, then sucking and kissing and licking them, until Severus' breathing was loud and broken, and his slim hips moved, as if to get at least a slight friction from the, now very tight, trousers he wore.

Then he stopped.

'No!' Severus' protest was loud and demanding and this time he had trouble keeping his arms where Lucius had told him to keep them.

'Ah, ah,' Lucius smirked. 'If you move your hands we're done playing.'

'Lucius... please... kiss me... touch me!' Severus was clearly desperate, now forgetting every restriction he had put on himself. It seemed as if he had never decided not to let Lucius have everything before Severus was truly ready.

'No. Severus... relax. Think. Feel the power I have now... Right now you would like to be one of those boys in the book. Waiting... ready to be fucked, feel a cock shoved into your tight arse. I could do anything I wanted with you this moment. The power of lust. The magic of imagination and arousal. ' Lucius bent down to kiss the pink lips, deepening the kiss, caressing Severus' tongue with his own. 'But I won't,' he said, as they broke away. 'I would love to open your trousers and rub your cock, make you moan even louder... I would love to feel you thrust in my hand, just before I would do to you what you disliked so much when I read it aloud to you.'

Lucius smiled and pinched Severus' nipple quite hard, something that only made the boy moan loudly. 'Even now you don't move away from the pain because it is mingled with lust and power... just as I am certain you would cry out and moan when I thrust my tongue inside you, touching every sensitive spot in your arse. Tell me,' Lucius smiled. 'Tell me you would love me to take you with your hands bound and your tight arse ready for me!'

Severus was too far out now, just whimpering and moaning.

'That means _yes_ , I suppose. Now look at me!' Lucius' voice was hoarse, he was trying to keep his own arousal down, he was teaching the boy, wasn't he?'

Severus managed to open his eyes. 'Please,' he whispered. 'Touch me. Do something.' He was obviously utterly lost in the images Lucius had described. But Severus' hands was still firmly placed against the headboard, showing how much he enjoyed Lucius' game.'

'Take your hands down, then we can talk about it.'

'No. Touch me now!' Severus looked delicious with his shirt open, his nipples hard and glistening, and the mouth half open, his eyes shining. 'Show me what it is like to be tied up and fu-'

'Severus, stop. Take your hands down, and I'll make you come, but no more than that.'

Then Severus' arms were around Lucius' neck, and for a moment Lucius was quite in doubt who had the power now, for Severus kissed him with a fervour and a fire that was very surprising to Lucius (who had had one or two rather enthusiastic lovers before) and inflaming the arousal he had tried to keep down while he teased Severus. It seemed as if his young boy understood the exchange of power very well, even after a brief lesson. Lucius moaned deeply, and in a second he had them flipped over, Severus between his legs.

And, oh! Delicious friction! Lucius placed his hands firmly on Severus' arse, roughly pulling him closer; cock against trouser-clad cock. But good, so good! 'Yes,' Lucius groaned. 'Like that! Move as if you fucked me!' Severus' hips tilted for the best angle, moving, rubbing over Lucius' groin, sliding over his body... Then Severus had a hand in Lucius' hair, and the rubbing stopped. Lucius looked up at Severus, surprised. 'Severus,wha-'

'Put your hands over your head,' his boy purred. 'Or you won't be allowed more.'

Oh, Salazar! Severus learned fast, very fast indeed. Not even the Marquis could have been that evil!

Lucius moved his hands against the headboard, and any coherent thought left his mind when Severus made him come.


End file.
